


Tyger! Tyger!

by LadyCorvidae, roseforthethorns



Series: Watch the World Burn [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aging Sniper, Aging criminal, Amazing sex, Anal Sex, Anniversary, Chocolate, Established Relationship, Feels, Fingering, Gifts, M/M, Oral Sex, Retirement, Riding, The last one, This is it folks, True Love, blindfold, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCorvidae/pseuds/LadyCorvidae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseforthethorns/pseuds/roseforthethorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For their anniversary, Jim has everything planned out. And he and Seb are gonnna spend it together.</p><p>(I own nothing of these characters. All Sherlock rights go to the BBC, Moffat, and Gatiss. I'm just having some fun.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tyger! Tyger!

**Author's Note:**

> Without ladycorvidae, none of this series would exist. She deserves a standing ovation and so much praise. Thank you, my dear. Your sniper is incredibly grateful to have met you.

Jim grinned as he put the finishing touches on the dinner. The table was set with their finest china and crystal, a single candle burned between the two place settings, the steaks were about done in the oven, and the asparagus was cooling on the counter; the wine was poured, the dessert was ready, and the gift was wrapped. All that was left was the guest of honor: his husband. He smiled fondly at the ring on his finger, now slightly worn with age. It had been, after all, ten years.

With a heavy sigh and a half-hearted grumble, Seb shifted the bags in his arms and managed to open the door of the flat, kicking it closed behind him. "I'm apologizing now for the shoes in the flat, but I'm carrying too much shit, Jimmy!" he called

"Here, let me help you with those," Jim said, striding into the hall and shifting some of the burden from Seb's arms to set it down elsewhere. "Go toe off your shoes and get washed up; dinner is nearly ready."

The blonde stared as Jim easily shouldered most of the shopping. "Okaaaaay... what's going on? Did I track mud into the office again because I swear that wasn't my fault-"

Jim rolled his eyes. "No, and just go wash up."

Leaving everything with his husband, Seb undid the laces on his combat boots and walked through to their bedroom; he left the shoes in the closet and washed his face and hands in their bathroom, the scent of dinner wafting through the flat. "Whatever you have for food smells fantastic!"

Jim had just finished putting away the shopping and was plating the food and he stifled a laugh. "Come out and see, dearest. Dinner's ready."

"'Dearest?' Man, you must have taken something today because-" Seb rounded the corner to the kitchen and stopped dead, eyes widening as he took in everything. "I-I-"

Jim snickered as he saw the gobsmacked look on Seb's face. "Well, don't just stand there gawking! Sit down before it gets cold," he said, pulling out Seb's chair for him.

Struck dumb, the sniper obeyed, taking his seat and trying to take in the sight of all the marvelous food, the bottle of wine, and the single candle on the table. Jim sat, smirking as he looked at his husband's face. "You know, if you keep looking like that, your face will freeze that way. And as much as I love to see you in shock and awe, I'd be sad if that was the only expression you had."

The older man rolled his eyes. "Always have the smart answer, don't you? Forgive me if I'm a bit amazed. I really wasn't expecting this when I got back tonight."

"Well, you should... don't you remember what today is?"

Sebastian's blue eyes softened. "'Course I do. In fact, I spent all day thinking about you and how I could get back at you for making me work all day," he teased.

"That was for a specific purpose, love... so I could get dinner ready without you being here. A surprise for my husband on our anniversary," he said, quite pleased with himself.

"And a marvelous surprise it is. Thank you, Jimmy-mine. Really. I mean it."

"It's nothing, really... I honestly forgot how much I like to cook," he mused as he cut up his steak.

"Should have you do it more, then." Smiling, Seb followed suit, taking a bite; his eyes rolled back in his head. " _Oh, god_."

"Mmm, I know... there's nothing like an especially good cut of filet mignon... particularly with the wine."

"It's phenomenal, Jim. I just... lemme taste the wine." Seb took a sip and groaned. "Okay... can we eat like this more often? This is better than any place we out at."

The smaller man flushed slightly at Seb's generous praise. "Well, we could, but I'm not going to be inviting our clients back to the flat for dinner. Too risky. And... well, you know what we've discussed, after all," he said, contemplating his wineglass.

Seb bit his lip. "Yeah... no, I do remember, Jimmy. I just... it's still hard for me to wrap my head around. I mean... _retirement_..."

"We can't hide the fact that we're getting older, love. You're forty-seven and I'm forty-five... not as spry as we used to be."

"At the rate you go through hair dye-"

"I'm beginning to think about letting it grow out. No more. Getting so fucking _tedious_ ," he said, looking annoyed.

That shut the blonde up, the older man staring at his food as he mechanically cut it up. "Found some silver at my temple a day or two ago," he said quietly.

Jim swallowed hard. "I know... there's more, shot through the back of your hair too," Jim said softly.

Sebastian's eyes widened. "There-there is?"

He nodded. "Noticed it when I woke up this morning. You were still sleeping, and I didn't want to wake you."

"I guess... I mean, I guess we need to retire soon then. But how'm I gonna keep you safe?! Who's taking over in your place? No one is as good as you."

"There's a potential among the ranks that I've seen... _very_ promising. A young Mr. Fowl, I believe. Prodigy, not even twenty yet." (1)

" _Really_. I expect he'll be around quite a bit then as you show him the ropes."

"Soon enough, yes."

"As long as you approve, then it's fine by me. It's just gonna be so _weird_. No more killing. Tiger's gonna get so bored. And stir crazy"

"We'll find hobbies, don't worry. I was... I was actually thinking about moving to the country. Wide open spaces... plenty of room to hunt. And hide bodies, if necessary." Then Jim began to laugh, his face bright red. "We'll be the Consulting Librarian and his Gardener..." he wheezed.

Seb snorted at the 'hiding bodies' remark, but he got very quiet at Jim's suggestion. "So... I'm essentially like the pool boy? Outside all day without a shirt while you stare?"

"Oh _please_. Like you'd be a _pool boy_ ," Jim snorted. "No, I can see you puttering about on the grounds, our rosebushes the envy of the town... with beautiful tiger lilies in the spring and summer. Can see you having a green thumb, Sebby. After all, you're so good with your hands."

Sebastian blushed crimson and busied himself again with his dinner. "Used to'hang out on the grounds of m'parents' house. Learned a trick or two before I ran away."

Jim raised an eyebrow. "Well then! Seems like my idea will work after all. And I know I have at least three rooms worth of books stashed somewhere. So that's the Consulting Librarian bit done. And you know what? I'll teach you how to archive. And you can teach me which weeds to pull and which things to leave. Best of both worlds, Tiger-love."

Seb didn't even realize he was crying until his next bite of steak tasted unduly salty. "I think I might actually like that, Magpie," he murmured. "And I can bring you hunting with me too."

Jim looked slightly worried at Seb since he was crying. "Tiger... Sebby, don't cry," he said, his voice soft. "I'd love it if you'd bring me hunting. Game or... _game_? Because...." he sighed. "I'll be honest... I'm a bit tired of the killing."

"It'd be animal game, not people game," the sniper answered. "And I'm crying because I suck with things ending, even if it means new things are beginning. We've been Moriarty and Moran for so long that... I just have trouble seeing us as anything else."

"All things must come to an end, Tiger-love. And, well, think on it-we've been doing this for so long that... it's been enough. We've fought and fucked, bled and bargained, worried and wounded. I don't want to have to wake up in a cold sweat at night, wondering about if this next job will be the one will take you from me or me from you."

Seb reached across the table and took Jim's right hand, holding it tightly. "Don't make me think about that. I'll not lose you, not to anyone for anything. You're right. I wanna make sure you're safe and mine for good."

Jim returned the strong grip and rubbed his thumb across Seb's knuckles in reassurance. "And I want the same for you, too. But let's not talk about that... tonight is for us, after all, and I want to enjoy it for as long as we can."

The blonde nodded, keeping Jim's hand in his as he continued to eat, slowly relaxing with the food and wine and letting go of his ever-present fears; the younger man smiled as Seb kept a hold of his hand. They ate at a leisurely pace, content to just be in each other's company.

"So, ten years... favorite memory. Go."

"Easy. Our wedding day."

"Really? Anything specific?"

Jim flushed. "It's going to sound horrifically trite..."

Seb grinned. "Then you better say it."

He rolled his eyes. "When I saw you waiting in front of the judge... in your tuxedo, hair slicked back... God, I thought I was going to start crying."

"My favorite part of that day was your vows, and hearing you say out loud that you wanted to marry me. Part of me thought I was dreaming. I guess my other favorite memory, since I really should be able to answer my own question, I think it was dancing with you in Scotland, because we almost never danced before then, and it was amazing, and I still don't think we do it enough."

Jim looked touched before he laughed when Seb mentioned the dancing. "While I did like the dancing, I don't miss going to clubs," he said, still chuckling.

"I know. Too easy to make you jealous. But I know you like it when your Tiger dances for you. Even though I'm old, I still got the moves."

He smirked. "Oh, of course you do..." he drawled.

"You love the way I move... all hips and muscle..."

Jim swallowed hard, shifting slightly in his chair. "You know I do," he said.

"I could dance for you right now," Seb purred, stroking the back of Jim's hand. "Hovering over you, grinding down... breathing in your ear-"

"L-later, Tiger," he gasped. "We still have dessert. And I have a present for you."

Smirking and looking very pleased with himself, Sebastian settled back in his chair. "All right. Dessert sounds nice... although you'll be getting two desserts tonight." Then he blinked. "A present?"

Jim smirked. "Yes, a present. But _after_ dishes and dessert."

"Fine, fine. I'll wash."

"And I'll dry. That'll give the chocolate time to heat up."

"Chocolate?"

He laughed. "Yes, Sebby, chocolate."

Grinning, Seb collected the dishes and set everything in the sink, rolling up his sleeves and running the water. He started scrubbing the dishes while Jim set up the pot with the chocolate on the stove. Jim hummed softly as he worked, fetching the chocolate from the freezer and putting it in the double-boiler before helping Seb out. The task went quickly, both of them very goal-oriented; the chocolate had just finished by the time the last dish was dried and set away. Jim turned off the heat and had Seb bring the chocolate to the table as he got a bowl full of fresh strawberries from the refrigerator. He grinned as he set it down, especially after seeing the look that graced Sebastian's face. The blonde's blue eyes went wide, and he started drooling slightly. "Oh maaaaaaaan. You know there is no way we can eat this dessert in a dignified manner."

"That's entirely the point."

Still chuckling, Seb took a few of the berries and put them on his plate before picking one up by the green and dipping it in the chocolate.

Jim followed suit, being careful not to get the liquid chocolate on his clothes. He sank his teeth into the strawberry, moaning softly in pleasure as the sweet fruit and the slightly bitter chocolate coated his tongue, his eyes fluttering shut in satisfaction. It was all Sebastian could do to sit still, watching his husband slowly devour the treat. He did the same, sucking it into his mouth before biting, a trickle of juice trailing down his chin. " _Delicious_."

"You missed a spot, Tiger," Jim purred before leaning in and lapping the juice off of Seb's skin with a quick swipe of his tongue.

The sniper groaned, Jim's tongue perfect against his heated face. "I'm not gonna last long if you keep doing that, Jimmy-mine."

"Then I guess you'll just have to eat more neatly," he said, sticking his tongue out at Seb. "And I want to give you your present before we... ah... _celebrate_ ," he said, leering.

"But it's no fun if there's no mess."

"Mess can come later. Dessert, present, _then_ mess."

"God, you have everything set in a schedule today." Seb's eyes twinkled, showing he meant no harm as he fixed himself another strawberry.

"You know me, always like to be organized," the consulting criminal replied, waving a hand in the air.

"I do know that. And I got something for you as well."

Jim cocked his head to the side and raised a quizzical brow. "Really?"

"Yeah." Seb reached into his pocket and pulled out a little box, setting it on the table in front of Jim. "Happy anniversary."

Jim opened the box and smiled fondly. "Oh, Tiger... these are _perfect_ ," he said as he lifted the magpie-shaped cufflinks from their box.

The older man grinned. "Got myself a set of tiger ones. So we can match."

The smaller man laughed. "Oh good! That's excellent."

"Thank you. I have good ideas on occasion."

The Irishman snickered. "More than that, don't sell yourself short. And wait here for a second... I need to get my gift for you."

"It's hard when your husband's a genius and he's brilliant," Seb called after his husband, eating several more berries before the younger man reappeared.

Jim returned with an elegantly wrapped box, shifting nervously as he set it down before Seb and sitting in his seat. "Happy tenth anniversary, my love," he said quietly.

Sebastian unwrapped the box, tilting his head as he tried to figure out what it was... then he opened it, and his eyes went wide. "No _way_..."

Jim's face broke into an ear-to-ear grin. "Yes, way. Turn to the bookmarked page."

Almost reverently, Seb obeyed. And he stared... and stared... and stared... " _Jimmy_..."

"I thought it... _appropriate_ ," he said, rubbing the back of his neck a bit sheepishly.

"It's an original Blake... a hand painted, original book of Blake poetry... I grew up with a copy of this in my nursery, Jimmy. I memorized this when I was young because I had nothing better to do... and this poem was my _favorite_." (2)

He chuckled. "A 'Tyger' even when you were a cub," he said.

"Always. This is... it's just gorgeous. And the text which I assume you've read? It fits both of us."

"Of course I have, love. Blake is one of my favorites as well, after all."

Grinning, Seb lifted the book up and began to read.

_"Tyger! Tyger! burning bright_

_In the forests of the night,_

_What immortal hand or eye_

_Could frame thy fearful symmetry?_

_In what distant deeps or skies_

_Burnt the fire of thine eyes?_

_On what wings dare he aspire?_

_What the hand dare seize the fire?_

_And what shoulder, & what art._

_Could twist the sinews of thy heart?_

_And when thy heart began to beat,_

_What dread hand? & what dread feet?_

_What the hammer? what the chain?_

_In what furnace was thy brain?_

_What the anvil? what dread grasp_

_Dare its deadly terrors clasp?_

_When the stars threw down their spears,_

_And watered heaven with their tears,_

_Did he smile his work to see?_

_Did he who made the Lamb make thee?_

_Tyger! Tyger! burning bright_

_In the forests of the night,_

_What immortal hand or eye_

_Dare frame thy fearful symmetry?"_

Jim shivered slightly as Sebastian's voice rolled out in the declamation of the poem. "You read aloud so well, Sebby," he murmured, feeling the hairs on his arms stand on end under the sleeves of his suit.

"I can have the silver tongue when I try. Have to get by on words as well as muscle and skill. That, and I've learned from the master of words."

The criminal leaned back in his chair and smirked. "Yes, you have," he said.

"Oh? Glad you think you're the best as well. At least it isn't going to your head."

"Go to my head? _Noooo_ ," he said, his voice laden with mocking sarcasm even as he smiled.

Giggling and smiling, Sebastian carefully placed the book back in the box and set it on the counter before blowing out the candle on the table. "I know something else that can go to your head."

"Oh really? _Do_ tell," he drawled, knowing very well what Seb had in mind.

The taller man leaned down, his lips barely brushing Jim's ear. "A nice orgasm... wipe your smirk away... leave you screaming my name..."

Jim hissed a short intake of breath at Seb's breath against his skin. "You know... I quite like that idea."

"Thought you might... right up your alley."

"Mmmm, that it would. Tell you what... let's take our dessert and... adjourn to the bedroom. I have one more present for you tonight, my love," he murmured against Seb's skin.

"Chocolate in the bedroom? Now that makes me feel thirty-five again."

Jim chuckled. "Just _wait_ 'til you hear what I have in store for you."

Carefully picking up the pot, Seb sauntered through the flat to their room. "Coming?"

"Eventually," Jim called back, smiling at his own joke.

"Tease!"

"You were the one who asked!"

"Yeah, I know. You'd think I'd know better by now."

"I don't mind," Jim said as he entered the bedroom, loosening his tie and unbuttoning his collar and the first two buttons of his shirt, tossing his suit jacket aside.

"Of course you don't. You can wind me up with it." Setting the pot down on Jim's side table, Seb tugged off his pullover and socks, eyeing the little bit of skin he could see at Jim's neck.

"Oooh yesssss," he said. "Especially since I plan to make this night one of the _best_."

"And how, might I ask, d'you plan on doing that?"

"Ohhh, just something you told me once... about me riding you with you inside me... I think that's it," he said casually, his eyes trained on Seb's face to watch his reaction.

The mental image burned through Seb's mind, his eyes rolling back in his head as he fought to stay upright. "I... er... okay... yeah, I think we can do that."

"You _think_? Oh, Tiger, if you're not up to it, we can always do something else," Jim teased.

"Sonofabitch... you have no idea how turned on I am right now, you utter wanker."

"Seeing as it looks like your cock is about ready to rip its way through your trousers, I can say that _yes_ I have an idea how turned on you are," Jim said, shifting his own arousal behind the straining material of his own trousers to make it slightly more comfortable to stand.

"Then why the fuck are we still talking? Is there some other super kinky thing you're doing to me tonight, Magpie? Such a dirty little bird you are in that lovely, twisted mind."

"Let me just go see what's in our lovely little box," he said, pulling their box of toys out of the closet and opening its lid. "Hmmm... decisions, decisions," he said as he perused the contents.

Seb quickly stripped the rest of the way, eager and excited as Jim chose his torture and pleasure. Jim grinned as he brought out what he had in mind for Seb for the night. "Here we are, love," he said, holding his choice aloft. "I think that this will do quite _nicely_ , don't you?"

"The blindfold? Do tell."

"Because the deprivation of sight makes your other senses... that of _touch_ , for example... that much stronger," he said as he sauntered over to Seb, shedding clothes as he went.

"Not to mention hearing as well... and you know how I _love_ to hear you talk. Even more than you sometimes," he added, grinning.

Jim snorted and rolled his eyes. "Cheeky," he admonished gently. "Now... lie back on the bed, Tiger, and we'll let the fun begin."

Sebastian scrambled to obey, laying back with his limbs sprawled and closing his eyes. Jim gently fastened the blindfold around Seb's eyes and tied it fast. Then he sat back on his heels, surveying the glorious visage that was his husband, naked and aroused. He grinned as he reached for the bowl of chocolate and dipped his finger in it; he paused for another moment, and then he began to paint.

The blonde shivered with every touch of Jim's coated finger, never precisely sure where he'd touch next; he felt the lines cool and harden slightly across his chest and along his ribs. "Ohgod... _tiger stripes_."

"Well done! I thought it... appropriate," Jim said, chuckling slightly. When he was done, he surveyed his handiwork proudly  before snapping a few quick pictures on his cell phone and saving them away for later posterity (and waking material). "So beautiful... almost don't want to clean it up," he said.

"Yes... but you know you want a taste... to lick me clean... suck me dry..."

"I did say _almost_ , Sebby," Jim said, his voice husky. He bent his head and began to lap at the chocolate, using his teeth to gently scrape off where it had begun to harden and dry.

The sniper let out a very wanton and shameless moan, his hands finding Jim's hair and stroking it. "Guh... love your fucking _mouth_..."

"New rule, Tiger; _no touching_. Grab the pillows or the sheets or the headboard if you have to, but no touching until I say so."

Whimpering, Seb withdrew his hands, pouting as he grasped the headboard in order to resist temptation. Jim smirked, letting Seb feel the movement of his lips against his skin as he traveled upwards; across his torso, up his chest, swirling his tongue around each nipple, then to the hollow of his throat, lapping his tongue there before gently biting at the cords that stood out in his neck, his fingers dancing lightly up and down his sides as he sensually kissed the flesh that hid his pulse. Then, just as slowly, he made his way back down, taking his sweet time, making sure that he lapped up every speck of chocolate that he had painted on to the flesh of his husband. It didn't take too long before Sebastian was squirming again, writing and twitching under Jim's mouth and glancing touches. "Th-that's right... d-devour me... g-good enough to eat..."

Jim hummed in his throat, allowing Seb to feel the vibrations against his skin as he moved down towards his cock. He pulled away just as he reached his throbbing arousal, letting his breath ghost over it.

"H-h-hey... n-not fair... _Jiiiiiimmyyyy_..."

"Yessss?"

"P-please... n-need you so _bad_..."

Jim flicked out his tongue to just catch the tip of Seb's manhood. The sniper bit his lip hard, trembling to try and keep still. "W-wanna touch..."

"Not just yet."

" _Why_?"

"Becauuuuuse, my love... I _said_ so."

The older man started growling. "It's gonna seize up and fall off if you don't do _something_ soon!"

"All right, all right! Touchy," Jim huffed good-naturedly as he took the tip of Seb's cock into his mouth and suckled on it as he began to work his way down, taking the entirety of Seb into his mouth one inch at a time.

"Ohthankgod!! Thank you... thank you... _Master_... my Jim... my Boss... Magpie..."

Jim would have answered if he could, but currently, Seb's cock was resting at the back of his throat. He swallowed twice in answer, letting the muscles contract around him.

"Ahhhhh!!! Ohfuckinghell... your mouth... love your mouth..." Seb was quickly losing control of his brain, submitting entirely to pleasure and sensation.

He chuckled and slowly released him from his mouth, sliding off with a wet pop. He left the bed only to retrieve the bottle of lube that was in the table of his side-drawer. He slicked up his fingers and trailed them gently up Seb's cock. "I'm going to remove the blindfold now," Jim said, murmuring into Seb's ear before gently taking his earlobe in his teeth and tugging on it. "So you can see what I'm doing for you..."

Sebastian's mouth went dry. "You're gonna... oh god, Jim..."

Jim smirked and untied the cloth before turning away from Seb, on his knees. He spread his legs apart and trailed one finger in circles around his own tightly puckered entrance before working one in slowly, past the clenched ring of muscle, moaning softly as he did.

The blonde stared, wide eyed as he watched Jim work, forcing himself to clench his hands behind his back to keep himself from touching. Jim hissed and then removed his fingers before passing the lube to Seb. "I know how much you want to," he purred. "So do it, Tiger... work me open with your strong hands..."

Squirming, Seb liberally slicked his fingers and stroked around the slightly relaxed muscles before pressing one rough finger in very, very slowly, adding a second after hardly any time at all. He twisted the slick digits, scissoring them and pumping them, leaning forward to kiss and nip at the pale flesh on either side of his hand. Jim arched and wriggled, moaning as he felt Seb's fingers deep inside him and his mouth on his skin. "Oooh, Sebby," he moaned.

"Like that? Like when I do this?" Pressing a third finger in, he sped up slightly, biting at Jim's bum now and worrying the skin and muscle with his teeth.

Jim cried out and his hands clenched into the sheets. "/ _Ah_!/ Y-yes," he panted, "Love your touch, your teeth..."

Thrusting deeper, Seb found his husband's prostate and wiggled his fingertips against it, growling and biting harder as Jim squirmed; the younger man gasped and cried out as Seb hit that sensitive bundle of nerves inside him. "Oh _GOD_! Need your cock in me _now_ , Seb..." he hissed.

"That's _your_ job, remember?" Sliding his fingers out and wiping them off on the duvet, Seb settled back, his head on the pillows.

Jim whined, then turned so he was facing Seb. He straddled him slicked up his cock. Then he used one hand to grasp Seb's arousal and align it with his entrance. He winced as he was opened and filled and stretched, moaning as he slowly sank down on to his husband, getting filled to the brim as Seb bottomed out. The older man's hands settled gently on Jim's hips, helping him shift and settle in his lap, staring up at him with pure love and reverence and lust in his gaze. "Feel good?"

Jim nodded, his eyes hooded with lust and his face alight with love. "Oh, Tiger, you feel _perfect_ ," he breathed out.

"You're in control, Jimmy. You set the pace. _Ride me_ , ride me like an animal, my love."

He nodded and slowly he began to move, rocking in long, gentle strokes. The blonde dug his fingers in gently to Jim's hips, rubbing circles in the flesh and rolling his hips up to meet his husband. "S-so tight... ohJimmy... never imagined... never thought you'd really... _I love you_..."

Jim uttered a breathy laugh and smiled. "Of _course_ I'd do this. For you... _anything_. And I... _love_... you. My Sebby, my Tiger," he panted as he began to pick up his pace.

Their bed began rocking, soon smacking the wall in earnest. Seb's chest beaded and glistened with sweat, his eyes blown almost completely black. He thrust up harder, snapping his hips a bit more strongly and grinning. "Yes... just there... oh Jimmy... my Jimmy... I'm so lucky..."

"As am I," Jim replied before he leaned down to draw his tongue up Seb's chest, tasting his sweat and his skin. He sat up again to move faster, this time adding his own hand to the mix, stroking his aching cock, his eyes fluttering shut.

The older man worked harder, his hands guiding and rolling Jim's hips against him, pressing as deep into his husband as he could. "Love this... love you... wanna last... c-could watch you... forever..."

"Same... but... all good things... must end... nnngh... oh, Seb, m' _close_."

"Th-then cum... cum for me... for your Seb... lemme watch you come _undone_."

Jim froze as a particularly deep thrust grazed his prostate. His head went back, his spine arched and his hand stilled as he came with a great shudder and a gasp of Seb's name, garbled with words of undying love. He contracted and squeezed around his husband, willing him to follow. Thrusting up quickly, Seb rammed into Jim's spot a few more times before losing himself, crying and spilling into his younger lover. He lost track of what he said, head thrashing as he rode out their climaxes.

When they were both spent, Jim collapsed on top of Seb, panting as his heart and breathing slowed down. He purred in contentment even as he slid off of him, pressing gentle kisses to Seb's throat.

"That was... Jesus H Christ... perfect... the best... our best... what you do to me, luv."

"I quite agree," Jim said, laughing lightly.

Seb stroked Jim's hair back from his face, smiling fondly at the genius. "I'm really going silver?"

"Yeah, you are," Jim said, tracing his fingertips through the hair that was slowly going white along Seb's temples and neck.

"Guess I'm distinguished now... did'ya know it's proper for older men to take younger lovers? I've got my eye on the perfect one... gorgeous, every scar a story, intense brown eyes, completely brilliant, certainly the best shag of my life, and I'm certain he's the love of my life. Know him?"

"He does sound a bit familiar. And I _do_ fancy an older gent, got my sights set on one myself. He's strong, daring, brilliant blue eyes and gorgeous curls. He's loyal, too, and I know that I'd die for him, any day. Does he sound familiar?"

"Sounds like they're made for each other."

"Yeah... it does. A perfect story," Jim said, grinning crookedly.

"Care to find out how it ends?"

"We have all the time in the world, Tiger. No rush," Jim said as he held Sebastian closer. "No rush at all."

**Author's Note:**

> (1)- Artemis Fowl, Irish criminal mastermind in the series by Eoin Colfer. GO READ IF YOU HAVEN'T!
> 
> (2)- From Blake's 'Songs of Innocence and Songs of Experience'. Only 27 of the original hand painted books have survived since their publication in the last 1700s.
> 
> And that's it. We now leave our Tiger and Magpie to their happy ending, and we bit this verse farewell. Thank you so much to LucyLovecraft, Tracy, bondageluvr, Startwiththeridingcrop, blackcrystaly, Beth, Doxx, obsessivefangirl, and all of our other readers who have encouraged us and inspired us since May when we first started writing for Jim and Seb. I'm sure I'll add more to this list eventually, but I have to get ready for class and start my day.
> 
> Please, share us with your friends. Recommend us, read and re-read us, cry over us, and continue to inspire us to do what we do and what we love. This, and everything else we write, we write not just for ourselves.
> 
> These are for you.


End file.
